I Am The Greatest Star
I Am The Greatest Star (en español Soy La Mayor Estrella), es una canción presentada en el episodio "I Am Unicorn", cantada por Kurt. La versión original pertenece al musical Funny Girl, en la cual es interpretada por Barbra Streisand. Contexto de la Canción Fue presentada como su audición para el musical escolar de "West Side Story". The Glee Project 2 Lily Mae Harrington quedó entre los últimos tres de la semana en el episodio Tenacity, por lo cual debió cantar frente a Ryan Murphy, quien decidió según su presentación si se quedaba o se iba. La canta en el auditorio, frente a Ryan Murphy, Robert Ulrich, Zach Woodlee y Nikki Anders, logra quedarse en el reality. 300px Letra I got 36 expressions! Sweet as pie to tough as leather And that's 36 expressions more than all those Baltimores puttogether. So 'stead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift? Well, it must be a plot! 'Cause their scared that I got...such a gift? Well, I'll nift. Cause I'm The Greatest Star I am by far! But no one knows it--WAIT! They're gonna hear a voice A silver flute (ah ah ah ah) They'll cheer each toot (Yeah, that kids terrific, mmm) When I expose it (Now can't ya see to look at me that) I'm a natural Camille. As Camille I just feel I've so much to offer (Now listen Mr. Z I know I'd be divine because) I'm a natural cough (ahoo, aheh, ahay) Some ain't got it, not a lot I'm a great big clump of talent Laugh! (ha ha ha ha) They'll bend in half A thousand jokes (Stick around for the jokes!) A thousand faces I reiterate When ya gifted, then ya gifted These are facts I've got no acts to parade Hey, whaddaya blind? In all of the world so far I'm the greatest star Who is the pip with pizzazz? Who is all ginger and jazz? Who is as glamourous as? Who's an american beauty rose? With an american beauty NOSE!!! And ten american beauty toes? Eyes on the target and wham One shot on gun shot and BAM! Hey hey hey hey world! Here I am! I'm the greatest star I am by far But no one knows it That's why I was born I'll blow my horn Till someone blows back I gotta break the lights I'm gonna make 'em fight I'll flicker and flare up! All of the world's gonna star up! Looking down you'll never see me, Try the sky cause that'll be me! I can make 'em cry! I can make 'em sigh! Someday they'll clamor for my drama Have ya guessed YET! Who's the best yet? If ya late I'll tell ya one more time You betcah last dime In all of the world so far I am the greatEST, greatest Staaaaaaar! Trivia *Algunas partes de la canción suenan similar a la canción Don't Rain On My Parade, tambien cantada por Barbra Streisand en la misma película. *Antes de empezar la audición, Emma le pregunta a Kurt si está seguro de lo que va a cantar, y él responde que no hay problema, ya que tiene el permiso de la mujer en persona. Emma y Beiste se sorprenden, y Kurt aclara inmediatamente que se refiere a Rachel. Esto hace referencia de que, a excepción de Shelby, Rachel había sido la única en presentar una canción de Barbra Streisand.